


You Are My Day

by kimrini



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimrini/pseuds/kimrini
Summary: What happens when your bias takes you out on a date as soon as you come to South Korea. He knows all about you but how?(You are Ariel.)You and your friends Sarah and Ellie decide that it's about time that you fulfill that promise that you made in college about going to Seoul. All the things are planned for the trip but due to some reason, you had to pre-pone your ticket. So you leave for Seoul, two days earlier than your friends. You are a bit sad becuse you have to go alone but the sadness disappears by confusion and happiness when your ultimate bias Young K comes to pick you up at the airport....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!!!!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic. It started as a simple "imagine YoungK" with a friend on chat and later I decided to write it down. There may be some mistakes here and there because I'm new to this and I don't know much but just wanted to share this story with you all. Hope you like it. Feedbacks are welcome. (Please be nice. It's my first time :P)
> 
> A big shoutout to my dear friend Na young :* who inspired me to write this. Meeting YoungK at the airport was her idea. And that is how we started with this story via chat.

It was in college that you and your group of friends decided that you all will go the South Korea one day. KPOP craze made you make this promise and it is what is bringing you all back together now. After college you all went your separate ways, until one day you decided to contact them. Although, you all were busy with your jobs, you managed stayed in touch via the Facebook group and would fangirl around the comeback days. The trip was planned 6 months prior. Every little thing was taken care of. You had asked some of your Korean friends to help you out and they happily did. Airline ticket was a big problem. When you and your friend, Sarah and Ellie sat down to book them, two tickets got booked instantly and then a message popped up that all the seats are full. You had to book the one two days before them. That was the last option, so you did.

“Ariel, are you going to be okay there, alone, for two days?” asked Sarah

“Yeah. It is a different country after all. But it won’t be that bad because you know Hangeul.” Said Ellie

“Don’t worry guys. I think I’m going to have fun. What if I meet an idol? After all I’ll have two days more to explore the area.” You teased

“Hey do you want to switch tickets with me?” asked Ellie

“Nah, I think I’ll pass.” You said.

After saying goodbye to your friends, you boarded the flight. Going to a completely different country on your own was exciting and a bit scary.

“Calm down Ariel. It’s going to be okay. It’s just like the time when you went to a different city for college, plus now you actually know a lot more about your destination then you did back then. Plus you have friends there who’ll help you.”

You placed your luggage in the overhead cabin and sat down in your seat. You put on your earphones and let Day6 calm your nerves. The trip to Seoul was long but it did not feel that long. KPOP made it easier. The thought of seeing Day6 perform live was enough to make you happy.

You arrived at Incheon International Airport at 7 AM kst. Since you had slept during your flight, you felt rather refreshed. You went to the washroom to freshen up. Your face was beaming with happiness. It was the beginning of an adventure after all.

It took you 15 minutes to find your luggage. After getting the bags, you made your way to the waiting area from where you were going to take the cab. It was then that you saw him.

There he was in a white shirt, jeans, holding a bouquet in his hands. He smiled at you.

You thought that you must have been mistaken. Why would this stranger smile at you? But that’s the thing, he wasn’t a stranger. You recognized his face. How could you forget that face? Those sharp features and that gorgeous smile that lit up the room. He waved this time. You turned back to see if there is someone behind you.

“Why is he waving at me? Is he who I think he is, or am I mistaken?” With these thoughts you moved ahead to make your way to the taxi stand. That is when he stepped in hugged you.

“Welcome to Seoul, Ariel!” He said

You were frozen. Is this really happening?

He stepped back and took your bags from your hands.

“Umm, do you know me?” you asked

“Of course I do.” He replied

Of course he does. He just called me by my name. But how?

“You are YoungK, right?” you asked. Feeling stupid. You knew who he was the moment you laid eyes on him. How can you not recognize your ultimate bias! The main question was how does he know you?

“Yes, I am. You know me!” He said

“Yes. But how do you know me?” You asked

“I know all of my fans.”

“Oh! Yes, I’m a fan.” You said sadly.

“But you are not just a fan to me.”

You looked up instantly and met his eyes. Those shining eyes, that poets write poems about.

“Since it is your first day in Seoul, I’ll be your guide for today.” He motions someone to come. Within a minute a person comes and takes your luggage.

YoungK grabs your hand, brings you close to him and whispers “It’s a lowkey date.”

You stand there, with your mouth open, trying to make sense of all that is going on. Here is your bias standing in front of you looking absolutely stunning, asking you….or more like telling you that you are going on a date with him. But why?

“Are you always this cute?” YoungK pokes your chin and you break free from your chain of thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Let’s go.” He takes you by your hand and guides you to outside of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a car waiting outside the airport. Young K opens the door for you, but you stand there, questioningly.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kidnap you.” Young K says with a smile

“Where are we going? Why are you doing this?” You ask

“If I tell you then it won’t be a surprise.”

“What surprise? Why? I don’t get it.”

“You will. Now get in or we will be late.”

 

Late? Late for what? Why isn’t he telling me anything? More importantly, why is he doing all of this? Is this really happening? Is this a dream? It must be a dream. It is a nice dream though.

 

“Take us to location one.” Young K instructs the driver.

“Where is location one?” You ask him

“In Seoul.” He replies, amused by his smart answer, but you sure aren’t.

“Yeah, that I figured.” You say.

“I’ll tell you this – you are going to thank me that I brought you there. It is one of my favourite place.”

“As long as this is not some attempt at kidnapping me, I think I’ll be fine. Just so you know, I know martial arts.”

 

She is so cute.

 

“I hope your Taekwondo skills can help us if a situation arises. Yellow belt, was it?”

 

You gasp

 

“How did you know?”

“I told you, I know all my fans.”

“Fans. Yes.” Still not convinced with his reply, you think about asking something but then stop. He doesn’t look like he’ll give an answer anytime soon, so let’s just play along.

The car stops in front of a small restaurant. You two head in. You are welcomed by rich aroma of coffee. The brick walls gave a very homely vibe. There were couches, chairs and beanbags in different parts of the vast expanse, each with a customised table to fit in with the seating. It was interesting how these different each area was and yet how seemingly it all came together. Young K took you to a table in the far end of the room near the window.

“Let’s sit here.”

He pulls out the chair for you. You look around, taking in every little detail.

“Nice, isn’t it?” He asks

“Yes! It is amazing.”

“So what would you like for breakfast? I know that you get hungry soon, so it’s better that we eat first and then head out. The blueberry pancakes are really good here.”

 

How does he know that I get hungry soon? Is it written on my face? Am I that predictable?

 

You go over the menu with him and he suggests the special items and some of his favourite dishes. Within no time you have decided what to order and the waiter comes.

“Anything else, sir. Coffee?”

“You can’t drink coffee, right? Shall I order juice for you?” Young K asks you.

 

You are shocked. How does he know that?

 

Unable to speak out of the shock, you simply nod.

“How did you know that?”

“So how was your flight?”

“I asked the question first.” You say

“It was a guess. You scrunched up your nose when we entered so I figured that you are not a big fan of coffee. We can have coffee, if you want. Shall I call the waiter?”

“No. You are right. I can’t drink coffee. It’s too bitter for me.”

“Hey I know all of this might be very confusing, but just trust me, okay. With time you will understand everything. I promise.”

 

Yes, this is confusing. I really want to believe him but then how am I supposed to stay normal. I mean he is my ultimate bias after all. Between, being awestruck by his gorgeous face and shy, by his caring nature, how am I supposed to stay calm! Every time I look at him, his eyes mesmerize me. That smile that could light up an entire town fills me with so much happiness. The fact that somehow he knows me is somewhat comforting, even though how, is still troubling. It seems so good to be true. It’s like a dream. A dream that I don’t want to wake up from. I guess it’s best to go with the flow. If this is a dream and it does come to an end, anytime soon, then at least I wouldn’t regret it.

 

 The food comes in and you two fall silent. Then he starts the conversation again.

 

“You still haven’t told me about your flight. Did you sleep well?”

“As good as anyone can on a plane. I woke up a couple of time because a baby was crying, but I managed.”

“Ah! So you are a light sleeper. I can sleep anywhere and at any time. Once I fall asleep, I don’t know what goes around me. Like you can poke me and I wouldn’t even realise it.”

“That’s nice. Didn’t your members ever take advantage of that?”

“Yeah. I once woke up with a fake moustache and beard. Wonpil and Dowoon took a marker and decided that I needed a makeover.”

“That’s so cute and funny. They are so adorable.”

“They are adorable? And I’m not? You hurt my feelings. I thought that you were on my team.” *YoungK pouts*

“Aww, did you feel bad.” You pat his head like he is a little boy. The closeness made your heart skip a beat. You two talked about a lot of things. There was a certain familiarity, in talking with him. It wasn’t like this was the first time that you two were talking. After the initial awkwardness, you two got along well. You decided to go along with whatever this day brought. After all, it was a date.

After the breakfast, you were back in the car.

“Now let’s go to location two.” Young k instructed the driver.

You looked at him. “Even if I ask where this location 2 is, you are not going to tell me, right”?

“Aigoo, you’ve learnt so much. Tell me how was location one?”

“It was splendid! I really am thankful that we went there. I now see why it is your favourite place.”

“One of my favourite place. It is one of the many favourite places. I’ll show you some of the others, too. After all I am your guide for the day.”

He winks.

“Ah! So is the next one another on your favourite’s list?”

“Yup.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So what was your college like”? Young K asked

You two were walking around a university campus. You didn’t know if it was okay that two strangers were walking in the campus without anyone’s permission, but Young K didn’t seem to feel that way. He had worn a snapback by now and was taking you on the tour of the campus. He felt comfortable here. It was like he knew this place very well.

“It was okay. I had too many classes, but in the end only seriously studied during the exam time.” You replied

“Me too! I guess all students are the same after all.”

“Except the studious ones. I thought that you’d always be studying once you would be in the college. I didn’t know that you were the student who studied just before the exam.”

“Ah! So you took me for ”the super intelligent and always seen with books” kind of guy?” He asked

“Yes, and super serious too” You laughed

“Huh. Well you are wrong miss. I was the cool one. The guy in the band, if you are forgetting.” He said as he folded his arms to his chest and huffed in fake anger.

He is so cute. How can anyone be so hot and cute at the same time!

Young K face was mostly hidden under the snapback and by his long hair, yet it could not hide his beauty. No one would notice that it was him, unless someone paid attention. You walked around the hallways and he showed you his classroom and the library.

“Let’s sit here.” Young K said as he motioned towards some benches near a tree. It was a huge tree with such a dense foliage that it casted a muted warm glow to the benches.

“Are you tired from all the walking?” He asked

“No, not at all.”

“I would have planned all of this for some other day but today is the only day that I am free. And I want to spend it with you.”

You blushed.

Me? I am not hallucinating, right? Can this day get any better?

“It is okay, Young K. All of this is really nice. Thank you.” You managed to say amidst your shock.

Young K received a call

“Ah hyung yeobseyo?”

“I need to take this. It won’t be long.” he said to you

“Yeah, sure.”

Although you tried to not eavesdrop, you couldn’t help it. You did not have anything to distract you. You didn’t get a chance to charge your phone. From your knowledge of Korean, you could understand what he was talking about meeting someone there.

“Sorry about that.” Young K said

“No worries.”

“There is a little event here at 12. I need to make an appearance. Would you be my date for that”?

 “What?”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be long.”  
“Young K received a call

“Me? I’m not even dressed for the occasion. Why don’t you take someone else? There are so many pretty girls here.”

“But I am asking a pretty girl. The perfect girl.” He said as he came near you

“But…”

“Wait, why am I even asking in the first place? We are already on a date. Right.” He winked at you

Had this been another country, another world where you two were just two random people, you’d have said yes, without a second thought. But, this was Seoul, and he was an idol after all. No matter how much you wanted to just be with him, you couldn’t do it at the expense of his image. The last thing that you wanted was to hurt the guy who had given you so much happiness.

“Seriously, Young K, I think you should take someone else. See, if you need to make a public appearance then I think it’d be better that way. It has been nice knowing you. This day has been the best day of my life, but I think we should stop now.” You take a step back

He grabs your wrist and pulled you closer until you are just inches away from him.

“If it’s my image that you are worried about, then don’t be. No one is going to find out about anything. It’s going to be our little secret. I want to dedicate this performance to you because I like you. That is why I want you to be there, with me, for me.”

Did he just say that he likes me? How am I supposed to say no to that?  I can see that he is telling the truth. The sincerity in his eyes, says it all. Being so close to him is dangerous. I just can’t help it and I find myself falling for him, all over again.

“So will you?” asked Young K

“Yes.”

“Thanks” He said happily as he hugged you.

Your body tensed up because of the sudden embrace. Then you felt an ease as if those arms were the home that you had been longing for, for so long. As you two parted, you saw how Young K had become a blushing mess. Probably a spur of the moment hug, made him a shy boy.

Kang YoungHyun why do you do this to me?

“A friend of mine will be meeting us. Her name is Mindy Choi. I need to go somewhere so she’ll be with you. She is a really big potterhead so I suppose you’ll have a good time with her.”

“And magically you know that too.” You said

“Yup. Magic!”

Young K introduced you to Mindy. She indeed was a big potterhead and you two got along pretty well. Young K had been getting a lot of phone calls, by then.

“Ariel, it’s almost time now. I need to go for now but I’ll see you soon. Although we need to keep it a secret, but there is something I need to tell you.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Not now. Just remember this and watch for the message.”

“What is it about? And how will I know that it is it?”

“You will. See you soon.”

“Bye.”

Just like that he was gone. You wondered what he meant by the message. He could have told you then and there, but no, this boy needs to make everything mysterious. You and Mindy walked around the auditorium for a while. There was a lot of noise coming from inside the building.

“Some practice going on in there?” You asked Mindy

“Yup. Final tuning, I guess. Oh My God! It’s about time. Let’s go before everyone else shows up.” Said Mindy

“Time for what?” You asked

“Time for their show.” Said Mindy as she rummaged through her bag for something

“Whose show?” You asked

“Day 6” Mindy said. She took out an ID card and took you inside the auditorium.

So that was the appearance, he needed to make. They are going to play here. I’m going to see them play live!


	4. Chapter 4

We sat in the second row, in the 5th and 6th seat from the right exit. I had suggested to sit in the middle since the hall was almost empty and we’d get a better view of all the members but Mindy said that this was the perfect spot for us. One by one the seats started filling. In no time the hall was completely packed with audience.

The show started within 20 minutes. I saw them come on the stage, greeted by the audience’s cheer.

“1,2,3. Hello we are Day6.”

Day6. I finally get to see the group that I fell in love with five years ago. They have such a bright and powerful aura that I am astonished. Each and every member looks so gorgeous. I look at the member, trying to capture these moments in my heart. Jae looks so good with his laid back attitude and that guitar. Sungjin is telling the audience about their performance for today and he just looks so hot. Dowoon at the back is checking the drums one last time before they start to perform and I have to say that he is not the maknae that I knew him to be. It’s like he has transformed into this mature professional guy and so hot at the same time. Wonpil has this cute smile on his face that just makes me want to pull his cheeks. He is so cute. Then my eyes fall on him. He has this amused expression on his face, as if he had been observing me for quite some time. Did he see me check out his band mates? This is so embarrassing but I just can’t help it. Jae asks something to YoungK and he looks away. Thank God for that! Because now I see him. This side of him that I fell in love with. With that bass in his hand and those eyes that gleam with the happiness of doing what he loves, he looks spectacular.

“MyDay, we missed you. Did you miss us?” Jae asked

“Yes!!” the audience said

“Even though we are here for a short while, let us enjoy ourselves.” Said Wonpil

And the performance begins.

The show begins with the song Dance Dance. It is the perfect song to start the show with. The audience sings along with Day6. I guess this is the magic that people talked about when they said that the fans are the perfect choir. The voices and the music blending in so seamlessly. I see the members enjoying themselves on the stage which reminds me of the music video. The next song is Congratulations, their debut song. This song gave me goosebumps. I guess I was not the only one because there were so many who were just immersed deep in emotions. The chorus came and I had tears in my eyes. You know when you listen to good music and you just can’t help yourself but feel so happy and complete…..when words fail to express your emotions then tears just take their place. I wiped my tears and looked up. Our eyes met. Young K looked at me with concern in his eyes. I gave him a smile and nodded. I didn’t want him to worry or anything. He gave a little smile and looked took a deep breath for his rap. With his hands holding the mic, he closed his eyes. I wonder is there anything in the world that this boy cannot do! He scrunched his nose as he rapped. That cute little habit of his made me smile. The performance ended.

 

 ONCE MORE! ONCE MORE!!

 

The audience cheered.

Day 6 was going to perform two songs only. It had been said in the beginning but the audience wanted more.

 

“It looks like our My Days are very excited today.” Said Sungjin

“What shall we do?” asked Wonpil

“Young Kssi what do you suggest? You said earlier that you had something for our audience. What is it?”

“Hyung are you finally going to reveal your abs?” Wonpil teased

“Aish Wonpilssi. Let’s not get too excited now, shall we? Yes I had something to say to our lovely audience.” Said Young K

He looked around the room and then rested his eyes on me.

“I really want to thank you for coming out today. Actually I just want to thank you for always being by my…our side and cheering us. Whenever I had a hard time, I thought of you and everything became better. Thank you for inspiring me, helping me and being my friend. You are My Day. Saranghaeyo.”

“Sarangahaeyo.” The audience replied.

I couldn’t move. Was this the message that he was talking about earlier? Our eyes were still fixed on each other. I could see that he meant every word of it. And I could feel his emotions for I feel the same. Maybe I’m just thinking too much. He meant it for the fans, My Day, not me. I try to convince myself but I want to believe otherwise.

 

“Aigoo Young K ssi, how dare you propose our My Day like this?” joked Jae

“Hyung, I got goosebumps. My Day do you like him too?” asked Wonpil

“Yes!” the audience said in unison

 

He was still looking at me, as if waiting for a reply. How do I respond to this? Do I like him? Of course I do. I have always liked him. I liked him ever since the first time I saw him on ASC, singing Congratulations with the group and Jimin. My heart skipped a beat every time they dropped a new music video and I’d pause when his part came. I loved him when he did vlive because somehow he always ended up saying things that I just needed to hear. He had given me so much happiness through his music and today. This day, every second spent with him was like a dream come true. Although I was holding myself back all this while because I fear that like every dream this too would get over. But, I can’t help it. His eyes were still fixed on mine. I nod at him. Yes, I love him. His face lit up like Christmas eve.

 

“So we are dating starting today, alright. It’s our Day1.” Said Young K and he winks towards me.

The audience goes wild. I get shy and look away. So it’s our day 1 then.

 

“Let’s sing one last song for our MyDay.” Said Young K

Kkaeitneun sungandeul da

Kkumkkuneun sunganjocha

Oh You are My Day

You are My Day

You are My Day

Aw yeah

I said now

You are My Day

You are My Day

You are My Day

You are my


	5. Chapter 5

The show ended.

Firstly, the members bid adieu to the fans and left the stage. A speaker came up to address the gathering.

“Ariel, let’s go.” Said Mindy

“Okay.”

We made our way out of the auditorium. Thanks to those perfect seats, we didn’t cause much problem to the listeners on our way out and it was really close to Young K. Speaking of him, I looked around everywhere but couldn’t find him. Maybe this is was the end of our date. I’m sad that we couldn’t get to say goodbye but it is okay. Plus there was so much that I wanted to ask him. Was that “The” message? Is it really our Day 1? Mindy was walking a few steps ahead of me. She was busy on the phone. I jogged to keep up with her.

“So where are we going?” I asked Mindy

“I few blocks down the road there.” She said as she typed on her phone

Mindy put her phone away and she looked at me.

“So how was their performance? Did you like it?” Mindy asked

“I loved it. I don’t have words to describe it. It was all that I had imagined and much more. Much much more!!”

“Good. They are so talented, I tell you.”

“Yeah they are.”

“And goofy too. I did not know that Brian was going to propose the audience like that. But boy, he was so damn serious. I’ve been to a lot of their concerts and they do interact with their fans by talking about some stuff but today, he was serious. I could tell.”

My cheek went red. So it was true. He really meant everything that he said. Oh God this really happened!

“We are here.” Said Mindy

I broke from my chain of thoughts. We were outside a little bakery. I looked at her Mindy, just then the doors opened.

“Thanks Mindy.” Said Young K as he smiled at her.

I gaped at him. He’s really here. He had changed back to his clothes that he was wearing when he had met earlier that day.

“I thought that you’d get lost had I asked you to come here alone.” Young K said to me

“Okay, I’ll get going now. You guys enjoy. Brian say Hi to the members for me and as always you guys rocked it.” Said Mindy

“Thanks Mindy! See you soon. And I’ll make sure to say that “Hi” to Jae” He winked at her

“You!!!!”

“Hahaha, just kidding. Bye. Take care.”

“Bye Brian. Ariel it was so nice knowing you. Let’s meet up some other time, but without this dork, okay.”

“Haha...okay. Bye Mindy.”

 

“Let’s go in now shall we?” asked Young K as he opened the door.

“Are the other members here? Am I going to meet them? Oh my God this is so exciting! Am I looking okay?” Ariel asked

“You wish! No, you are not meeting them today. Today is all about us. It is our Day 1 and here you are getting excited over other guys. Hmmph.”

Day1… It really is true. He looks so cute when he is faking anger. He can’t help himself and always ends up smiling first. How did I end up with him? >_<

“Ah that’s sad. I guess you’ll just have to do.” I teased him a bit more

“Is that so?” He said sadly

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I said

“Good. Let’s go.” He said.

He held my hand and guided me to our table. His hand so perfectly enclosing my own.

 

“A little birdie told me that you love cakes, so here we are.” He said

“When exactly am I going to find out about this “Little birdie”?” I asked

“You don’t need to know about it now. Now we just need to eat cake. This place has The Best cheesecake of all time!”

“I don’t know. I’m not too fond of cheesecakes, you know.”

“I wasn’t too, earlier, but it changed. And I’m pretty sure that you are going to say the same.”

“Let’s hope so. This place is really nice, though. I’ve seen it somewhere, but where?”

“Maybe in one of the vlogs?”

“No, not in the vlog. May I see around?”

“Why are you asking me, jagi? Let’s explore first and then eat.”

Jagi!! OMG!!!!!!!!! What do I do? Gosh this boy makes my heart skip a beat.

You walked around in the bakery, observing every little detail and trying to remember where you had seen it before. Young K was one step behind you. He was humming a song.

“I still can’t remember it. Let’s just go and order. It’s really beautiful though.” I said

You went back to your table. You both went through the menu and decided what you wanted to have. Young K went to place the order. You rested your elbows on the table. You were still deep in thought, trying to remember this place.

“Beep Beep.”

You saw a miniature vintage car a few centimetres from your elbow. And that is when it hit you. You realised why this bakery looked familiar.

 

It’s because He had sent you the photos of this place.

 

He had promised that he’d bring you here because of the world class cheesecake that they made here.

 

He, whom you completely forgot about, when you met Young K.

 

You were supposed to meet him today.

“I want you to spend your first day in Seoul with me and we can go to all those places I send you photos of. So that we can talk endlessly and finally be together.” He had messaged, when you had told him that you were going to come to Seoul

“Yes, that’d be great. Finally we’d meet.” You had replied

“Promise.”

“Promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

KYHLOVESFOOD: I want you to spend your first day in Seoul with me and we can go to all those places I send you photos of. So that we can talk endlessly and finally be together.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK!: Yes, that’d be great. Finally we’d meet.

“Finally I’d get to meet him.” Ariel thought.

It has been three years since you came across “KYHLOVESFOOD” yet it felt like you had known each other since forever. During the time of MAMA 2017 voting, you had taken it upon yourself to get as many My Days as possible and motivate them to vote for Day6. After all it was the first time that they were nominated and they had worked so hard with their Everyday6 project, that they deserved that win. You had helped so many create their IDs and explained the voting procedure, countless number of times. It was hard but you thought that it’d be worth it. And it was. You come across so many nice people from all around the world. It made you feel like you are a part of something. A family. They say that music brings people together, and indeed it does. It was during one of those days that you came across KYHLOVESFOOD. CNBlue had taken over the lead and everyone was just freaking out. Also there had been some changes in the MAMA voting policy. It was all a mess. So you spent most of that afternoon trying to help out people. KHYLOVESFOOD knew about what had happened. He, too, started helping you explain others. And just like that you started talking.

(2017)

KYHLOVESFOOD: Hey, it’s really good that you are helping others with the voting and all.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK!: Well we gotta be there for the boys when they have always been there for us, right?

KYHLOVESFOOD: True that. So how long have you been in kpop?

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Three years. And you?

KYHLOVESFOOD: Six years and counting…

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Nice. Which all groups do you follow? Any favourites?

KYHLOVESFOOD: Oh I like a lot of artists. But there is this one group that I really like. You know there is this really cool group called Day6. Just a bunch of guys who play instruments. Do you know them? :P

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Lol. I think that I’ve heard of them :p They really look cool on stage.

KYHLOVESFOOD: Have you ever been to their concert?

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Nope. Sad life of an International fan L Have you?

KYHLOVESFOOD: I’ve been to their concert. It’s really good.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Lucky you. Whenever they have a concert I just see their pics on twitter and feel happy.

KYHLOVESFOOD: I have some photos. Wait I’ll send them.

 

-X-

 

21 January 2018

 

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: So you live in Seoul? Wow that’s so cool.

KYHLOVESFOOD: That’s one way of saying it. It’s okay, I guess.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: You have a chance to see so many artists!

KYHLOVESFOOD: Yeah that but it’s tough, juggling studies and music.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Yeah college sucks man.

KYHLOVESFOOD: True that.

 

-X-

 

15 May 2018

 

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: How do you say “What a lovely day!” in korean?

KYHLOVESFOOD: 오늘 날씨 좋지요. pronounced (onul nalshi johjiyo)

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Ah! Thank you! I’m gonna trouble you every now and then like this :P

KYHLOVESFOOD: No problem at all. I’m up for it.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: How are you so fluent in English?

KYHLOVESFOOD: I studied a lot. I also had a chance to go abroad once so I made sure I was good at the language.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: That’s cool. I’m gonna learn Korean too so that if ever I come to Korea, I don’t have any problem. Or atleast I don’t have to wait for English subs to come to watch a drama. Do you watch any dramas?

KYHLOVESFOOD: Naah. I have a friend who loves watching dramas. He’s always up to date with them.

 

-X-

 

9 August 2019

 

KYHLOVESFOOD: Fall in Seoul

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Wow it’s so beautiful. This café, too, looks so pretty. And cozy.

KYHLOVESFOOD: The pancakes here are amazing! You know I’ve never been the type of person to take pictures of the food or interior or anything. Earlier, I would just go to a place and eat and come back. But now I take pictures everywhere and send them to you.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Me too. I can so imagine you eating as many dishes as humanly possible for a person. I mean your twitter handle itself is KYHLOVESFOOD :P

KYHLOVESFOOD: You got that right.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Weird how I still don’t know your real name.

KYHLOVESFOOD: KYHLOVESFOOD represents me. I don’t know your name too. All I know is that you like that dork named Young K

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT!!!! I HATE YOU

KYHLOVESFOOD: I’m sorry. It was a joke. Chill.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: I know it was because I know that you like him too. :P

KYHLOVESFOOD: You got me!

-X-

 

From silly to serious conversations, you had become really good friends. Being by each other’s side even though being miles apart. You two had shared so much with each other. The friendship that started with liking the same group to sending pictures of cafes, with him teaching you Korean to talking about the worries of future, you had shared it all. In this unsafe world of technology, you had found this amazing friend. A rare jewel. A person who resonated with you. When you and your friends had planned this trip to Seoul, he was the first person you told it to. He was as excited as you. Finally you two would get to meet each other. You two had promised that. You just had to. He had said that he’d meet you on the day you arrive and take you to a bakery for your love of cakes and like stupid you had forgotten all about it.  So happy in your dreamland, you forgot about the one that was the real life Prince Charming or so you felt.

Young K got the cakes. He lightly nudged at you and you woke up from your thoughts. Suddenly you had this overwhelming urge to contact him, KYHLOVESFOOD. But how could you? You didn’t get a chance to charge your phone. You felt so sorry for not living up to your promise.

“Is everything okay?” Young K asked

“Umm…Yeah. Is there a PC room or something nearby here? I had to contact a friend as soon as I landed but I forgot about it.”

“Yeah there is one, not far from here. We can go there after this.”

“Okay”

“Hey don’t worry. I’m sure that your friend will understand.”

“I hope so too. I had promised him something.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since KYH came to your mind, you just couldn’t concentrate. You ate the cake in silence. Young K tried to talk to you but you didn’t speak much. After that he took you to the PC room. You were at the computer in the far end of the room and Young K was in the one next to you. He translated everything to English to make it easier for you to operate.

“It won’t be long.” You said

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Young K said

“Thank you.”

You logged into Twitter and Facebook. There were so many messages from your friends and family on FB and twitter but none from him.

Is he mad at me? He does know that today is the day I reach Seoul.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK!: Hey! You there?

Young K’s phone beeped and it startled you.

“Sorry. It must be Jae. I’ll put it on silent.” Young K said

“It’s okay. Do you come here often?” You ask him

“I come here sometimes to play games with other members. Sometimes it gets really boring to stay in the dorm, so we come out.” Young K said

“Ah! Nice.”

Still no reply from him.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Ya~

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Are you mad at me? I’m sorry I didn’t text you earlier. I have reached Seoul.

KYHLOVESFOOD: Hey. So how was your flight? Did you sleep well?

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: As good as anyone can on the plane.

(This is the second time today that I’m having this conversation. Ah!)

Are you mad at me? I know that we were supposed to meet today. We had promised to go to that bakery in the evening, and I was supposed to text you the minute I landed, but I forgot. I’m so sorry.

KYHLOVESFOOD: Yeah. It’s okay.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Why didn’t you text me though, if I hadn’t?

KYHLOVESFOOD: I thought that you must have been tired or were sleeping so I just waited for your text. Did you rest?

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Oh, I couldn’t. You wouldn’t believe what happened today!

KYHLOVESFOOD: WHAT??

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: I don’t know if I can tell you that. Just know that I met someone, who I never thought I’d ever get a chance to meet.

KYHLOVESFOOD: Why? Okay maybe you have your reasons. Good for you though. So you went on a date with this person or what?

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Sort of.

KYHLOVESFOOD: Okay.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Today is a very surprising day.

KYHLOVESFOOD: Yeah.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Where are you now?

KYHLOVESFOOD: Why?

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Why? Because if you don’t remember correctly, we had promised to meet today. Have you forgotten?

KYHLOVESFOOD: No, I haven’t. I thought that maybe you had.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: How could I?

KYHLOVESFOOD: Where are you?

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: I’m at a PC room. I didn’t get time to charge my phone so I’m texting you from here.

KYHLOVESFOOD: Are you still with that guy?

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Yeah.

KYHLOVESFOOD: It’s okay. Leave it. We don’t need to meet today. We can meet up some other time. I don’t want you to ruin your date. That guy must be someone really special.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Shut up. Nonsense. I mean yeah, he’s special. If you knew what happened today then you’d agree but nothing is more important than you. And we promised. I’m not letting that go because of this little misunderstanding. We have to meet. Tell me where are you?

KYHLOVESFOOD: It’s okay. Really. I don’t want to burden you and spoil your day. Please I’d feel good if you enjoy your day as it is going.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Burden? Why would you even think that? You have always been there for me for all these years. You are important to me. You mean a lot to me.

KYHLOVESFOOD: And so do you.

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: Okay. I’ll meet you at that bakery at 5. I hope you’ll come.

KYHLOVESFOOD: Do you even know the way? What are you going to tell your date?

Brianwho?IknowYoungK: I’ll tell him the truth. I hope he understands. See you at 5.

 

 

What am I supposed to say to Young K? He has been so sweet to me all day. He has done so much for me? I have to tell him that I need to meet a friend. He might be hurt that I’m leaving him in the middle of all of this, but I need to go. I had promised. I hope I don’t hurt Young K that much. But I don’t want to hurt KYHLOVESFOOD too. He means so much to me. He’s always been there for me, listening to me blabber about anything and everything. He made me smile when I was feeling down. He gave me good advices when I felt lost. With him I could be the true me. Our bond is so special. I need to see him.

 

“Did you tell everyone that you are safe?” Young K joked

“Yeah. I did. They didn’t miss me much though.”

“Ah is that so? Hmm…maybe they knew that you were in safe hands that’s why.”

“Yeah, and magically they knew this? I think the only person who magically knows stuff is you.”

“True that. Let’s go to the next location now. Shall we?”

“Umm…actually Young K…”

“Is everything okay? Are you tired? Shall we rest for a bit?”

“No, no. I’m not tired. There was a friend of mine whom I had promised to meet today.”

“Is this an excuse to get rid of this boring company?”

“No, not at all. You were lovely. And this day has been the best day of my life. I would have never imagined anything like it. It is just that this friend means a lot to me and I don’t want to break our promise. I know it’s rude of me to ask you of this, after all that you’ve done for me, but I really need to go. I’m so sorry.”

“That friend of your better know how lucky he is! Although I feel bad that we have to part ways like this but I know holding you here won’t do any good too. It’s okay Ariel. Go and meet him. Where are you guys meeting? Shall I drop you off?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go on my own. I can’t thank you enough for all that you have done for me. Thank you so much for everything.”

You step forward and hug Young K.

You two stay that way for a while. You try to feel it all for the last time… taking in his fragrance, feeling the warmth of his arms around your body, how his head perfectly rests on yours, until it’s time to go. As much as you hated this situation, you just had to leave, for he was waiting for you. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? It is my first time writing a fanfic.  
> Also check out my work on Asianfanfic https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1524800/L

The walk from the PC Room to the bakery was not a long one, but you took your time. He’d also need time to come to the bakery. It was 30 minutes away from his home. Funny, how you remember everything to the last detail. You needed some time to sort everything out. All of this has been so overwhelming. Coming to Seoul, in itself is a big thing. It was that one dream that you had and now to actually live that dream is…it’s just so spectacular. Young K, your Ultimate Bias, as you like to call him, took you out on a date. Or many dates as it seems. Never in your wildest dreams had you ever thought that this would happen and “magically” it did. The closest you had imagined him was being in the same hall as he for their concert that week. And you had gotten the privilege to actually sit beside him and have a meal, to walk around with him like you two are long lost friends who finally met, to hug him.

You pinched yourself. It hurt.

Yeah all of this really happened. This day has been nothing less than a fairy tale and you are now about to meet your knight in the shining armour. The guy who has always been the closest to you even though he was, miles apart. The one who always appreciated you for who you are. The one you knew you were in love with although never in these three years had you two met. He might already have a girlfriend but that didn’t matter now. What matters is that you are finally going to meet him. Even if all that you’ll ever be is a friend to him, it’d be enough or so you were trying to tell yourself. This meeting was important. He was important.

You were just two blocks away from the bakery. You stopped.

Deep breaths Ariel. Deep breaths. He must be here by now. If not then I’ll just wait inside. It’ll give me time to relax. You got this.

You made your way to the door. You were welcomed by the pretty waitress again. You smiled at her.

The bakery was packed with people. There was elderly couple near the front, some couples here and there, and a few people sitting alone.

You found an empty table near the back. You made your way to it.

“Excuse me.” Called out the waitress

“Ah yes.”

“Your table is that way. Let me show you the way.”  She said with a smile.

“But how do you…” You started

She just smiled.

At the back of the bakery, there were stairs that went up to the first floor.

Ah! There are two floors. Now I remember that he had told me this. Is he already here? How does he know what I look like?

 

The second floor was empty. Except for a person who was standing in the balcony. It is him.

“Umm…” you spoke.

“Ah! You are here?” he said. Still not turning back.

He has a nice deep voice. He is wearing a leather jacket, denims paired with black sneakers. He has a beanie which is covering a major part of his hair and a grey scarf around his neck.

“Yeah.”

You walked towards him.

“I thought that you might have been lost.” He said

“And you are early. Doesn’t it take you 30 minutes to get here?” You said

You went to the balcony and stood next to him.

 

Sigh

 

The beanie and the scarf are covering major part of his face. His eyes though. His eyes are beautiful.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Brianwho?IknowYoungK.” He said with a laugh.

“And you too, kyhlovesfood.” You said. You two shook hands.

“It’s Ariel actually.”

“A pretty girl with a pretty name.” He said

“Umm….Thanks.”

You are not sure as to how you should react. He is the guy but you can’t see his face properly. You have the urge to take off his scarf but you control yourself. You have waited so long to finally meet him but this! There is a moment of awkward silence until he speaks.

“It’s getting colder now. You should dress more warmly.” He said and he took off his scarf and wrapped it around you.

 

Gasp.

WHAT IS THIS?

 

You step back.

“Did I startle you?” He asked

“You….but…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He came to you

“So it was you all along? But how is this….God I don’t know what to say…” you broke into tears

“Oh I am so sorry Ariel. I really am. I didn’t know that…”

“I hate you Young K.” He pulled you close in for a hug.

“I’m sorry.”

“What is all of this? Is this a joke? Are you really the guy that I’ve been talking to since the past three years?”

“Yeah. It’s me. I’m KYHLOVESFOOD. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I wanted to surprise you.”

“I hate you so much.” You said as you hit him lightly. “All this time I felt so bad for forgetting about that promise and then having to say goodbye to you all of a sudden, after all that you’ve done for me! Do you know how bad I was feeling?”

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I made you cry. Sssh…It’s okay. Calm down now. I’m so sorry Ariel.”

He held you like that for a long time until you calmed down.

“So explain mister.” You said.

You two had sat down at a table near the window.

“So, I had made that account a long time ago. I wanted to keep it like that so that no one would know that it’s me and I’d have my privacy. It was mainly for the purpose of being up to date with those that are close to me.”

“Hmm~”

“And then I came across you. I never talked to a stranger before because as I said it was just to keep in touch with few friends and family, but you were different.”

“Different? As in weird different or a good different?”

“You were like that piece of me that was missing. After getting to know you I felt that now I’m complete. You were always there for me through my highs and lows. I never thought that our friendship would get so deep. You were the first person that came to my mind when anything ever happened. You are the best thing that happened to me. I love you Ariel.”

“I love you too Young K” You said “or KYHLOVESFOOD or Brian. What shall I call you? Boy why do you have so many name!!” you laughed.

“KYHLOVESFOOD is Kang YoungHyun loves food, you know.”

“Yeah I figured. If we are going to be together, we need to decide a name by which I can call you.”

“Choose any name you like, jagi.”

“Jagi.” You said with a smile.

 

THE END


End file.
